


Evolving in Circles [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by aelysian. When John finally realizes his destiny, Cameron's left alone to figure out her evolving humanity. And Derek Reese becomes a sort-of friend.





	Evolving in Circles [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Evolving in Circles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/366417) by aelysian. 



  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/evolving_in_circles/%5bTerminator%20SCC%5d%20Evolving%20in%20Circles.mp3) (15 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/evolving_in_circles/%5bTerminator%20SCC%5d%20Evolving%20in%20Circles.m4b) (12.7 MB).

Length: 15:39  



End file.
